


Never Enough

by WoorEnergy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Kissing, Lack of Communication, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Swearing, just a bit tho, like a lot, nervous Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoorEnergy/pseuds/WoorEnergy
Summary: Logan had planned everything ; the ring, the speech, the evening... today was the day he was going to propose to Virgil, and everything had to be good. Unless he forgets about something, someone even more important ?In other words, your local nerd struggles to propose to his anxious boyfriend and inevitably messes up.





	Never Enough

**Author's Note:**

> sooo I had this idea in mind for a while right, and I just needed to write about the two gay messes. Anyway hope you'll enjoy !!

"I require help from both of you."

Roman and Patton exchanged a confused look that only them could understand, then stared back at Logan ; the boy was standing in front of them, staying still but lightly chewing on his bottom lip. He was almost ashamed of asking for help, since he would usually solve problems on his own, unless he was totally desperate. Today was different, though, as the problem included Virgil ; he wasn't allowed to make any mistake.  
Patton finally answered after what felt like hours to the poor Logan.

"Sure thing, kiddo ! Tell us everything."

"Well," Logan breathed in and quickly ran a hand through his hair, "you know now it has been... quite a while since Virgil and I have been involved in a romantic relationship, and-"

"Oh my gosh, you want to break up with him !?" Roman gasped as he clasped his hands over his mouth.

"And you want us to tell him so you can leave the country and change your identity and never come back !?" Patton added, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

"No, I- wait, what ?"

"Nevermind, carry on."

"Alright..." Logan shook his head and, as he noticed how weak his legs grew, thought that sitting down wasn't that bad of an idea. So he did, taking a chair by the desk and sat in front of his two friends.

"So, before you rudely interrupted me, I was about to say that I needed your assistance about... a marriage proposal. Virgil and I talked about it many times, and we both want to get married."

Like Logan expected it from his two energetic friends, they screeched like fanboys at his confession. Sure, a marriage proposal was something exciting, and terrifying at the same time, but he never understood reactions like... this, especially from people that weren't involved at all.

" _Ahem._ " Logan cleared his throat so the two dorks focused again.

"Sorry, we got carried away. But Lo, this is so sweet of you !"

"Why do you need our help, though ?" Roman asked. "I mean, I understand why you called Patton since he's Virgil's best friend, but me ? We don't talk that much."

"Fair enough, but you're quite an expert of romantic gestures, your point of view could be greatly useful. So I believed you could at least give me a piece of advice about the right way to ask him."

"Oh brother, we have a lot of work. When do you want to propose to him ?"

"Next week-end. We planned to go eat outside, so I thought the moment was perfect."

"Okay, we still have some time. Let's begin now !" Roman exclaimed, standing up from the bed to pose dramatically.

"You mean, now,  _now_  ?"

"Now,  _now_ , nerd !"

* * *

 "Okay, quick ; imagine Patton is Virgil, with the eyeshadow, the emo aura and all. Got it ? Good. How would you ask him ?"

Logan took a glance at Patton, trying to imagine his sassy, quiet boyfriend actually standing in front of him... It was harder than he had expected since the two had nothing in common, but it would do the job, he supposed. Patton gave him an encouraging grin and two thumbs up, and he couldn't help his own smile spreading across his face.

"Virgil, I love you and I'd like you to become my husband, if, obviously, you want to."

Roman, arms crossed against his chest and eyebrows knitted together, waited until he met Logan's satisfied gaze. "Wait, that was it ?"

"Of course. I was just being honest and direct, I told "Virgil" I wanted to marry him and left him take the decision."

"Wow, how generous of you."

"Roman, please, we're supposed to help him." Patton cleared his throat and turned to Logan. "Lo, I think your confession was, well...  _too_  direct."

"Yes ! You need to remind him how much you love him, how much he means to you, why do you want to spend the rest of your life by his sides ! Be bold, be brave ! You didn't even say 'Will you marry me ?' ! Seriously, that's the most important part !"

Patton giggled, but tried to stay serious for the sake of his friend. "Roman has a point, just say how you feel about him. I know you're not the most... poetic person on Earth, but I know how much you care about him. Be honest and sensitive, and everything's gonna be fine."

"I'm... unsure," Logan sighed, "can't I just tell him I want to marry him ? I think that might be enough for both of us."

" _Please_ , you came here for advice, and you surely need them- oh, don't forget the dramatic part ! Serenade him, cherish him, make him feel like the most beautiful person in this damn universe !"

"Wow ! No,  _do_  forget about the dramatic part."

Roman gasped for the fifteenth time in the evening and turned to his friend. "Care to explain why, padre ?"

"Because my poor Virgil could be overwhelmed by a confession like this, and I don't want him to panick ! Oh, and another thing," Patton added as he turned back to Logan, "don't propose to him in front of everyone, wait until you're both alone."

"Ugh, whatever you say. Anyway, you got this nerd ?"

Logan, who barely got to interject, just shrugged and let out another nervous sigh. "Alright, I... I understand the idea, I guess. I'll try again, just give me a minute to come up with something."

Patton excitedly nodded as he waited for Logan to stop pacing around the room. Roman just sat back on the bed to watch his friend thinking over and over, legs crossed and elbows put on his knees as he rested his chin on the palms of his hands.

"I think I'm good. Can we give it another try now ?"

"Yeah ! Ready when you are !"

Roman clapped his hands as a wide, pleased grin appeared on his face.

"So, Virgil," Logan began, nervousness way clearer in his voice- even though it was just some kind of rehearsal, as Roman called it, "I've been thinking about our relationship a lot recently, and-"

"Oh my god, are you going to break up with me, flee the country, change your identity so you'll never come back !?" "Virgil" squeaked.

"Please stop doing this ! And is this really how you would portray Virgil ?"

"Sorry, sorry, yeah, right back into the character." Patton took a deep breath and stared at his taller friend, letting him talk once again.

"As I was saying, I was thinking about our relationship a lot, and I... I found myself really satisfied with what you brought to me." Logan took "Virgil"'s hand in his, just like he usually did with his actual boyfriend's, rubbing his thumb on its back. Patton seemed surprised for a second, but kept his mouth shut and let him do his thing. "I realized what you actually meant for me, yet I can't find the right words to express myself like I'd want to. It's just- you literally changed my life as soon as you stepped in it, and I want to spend the rest of it with you, to protect you and- and give you the love you've always deserved. Virgil Storm," Logan licked his lips and used the weakest, most unthreatening voice he had, "will you please marry me ?"

"Geez man, you forgot to kneel !"

Logan rolled his eyes so hard he believed they would escaped his eye sockets. He let go off of Patton's hand, then let himself fall onto the bed next to Roman, still scolding him about the kneeling.

"This is ridiculous, I can't do it." He groaned as he threw his arm across his face.

"Are you kidding me !?" Patton started bouncing on his feet. "It was so good ! Not too much so Virgil can be comfortable, but not too direct either, and you genuinely talked about your feelings ! It was really great, Logan !"

"Yeah, but it could've been actually great if he didn't forget to kneel at the end, and-"

"Come now, it was just a rehearsal. Right, Lo ? I know it's gonna be fine. You got this, and even if you don't end up doing exactly what you planned to do, guess what ? It's okay ! Virgil loves you so much, he won't mind you being a bit anxious !"

"Yes... I suppose so." Logan stood up in a sitting position and softly smiled at his friends. "Thank you both."

Patton and Roman answered at the same time, the one offering a wide grin to Logan, the other mumbling a 'whatever' as a reply.  
Seconds later, someone slammed the door of Patton's room open without knocking or asking if anyone was there. All of them were surprised to see Virgil bursting in, a tired yet panicked expression painted on his face and a bit breathless. His face, usually as pale as a ghost, turned into a reddish color.

"Can one of you answer your fucking texts next time !?" He groaned between two pants, almost spitting the words out. "I was literally freaking out and thought there was a problem, I ran back here as fast as I could !"

"Oh geez, I'm so sorry !" Patton gasped as he checked his phone. "I didn't notice it vibrating at all, I'll be more careful next time, promise !"

Roman and Logan apologized right after, shame obvious on their faces. Virgil let out a shaky sigh as he ran a hand through his messy locks, then collapsed on the bed between the two men already sitting here. "What are you all doing in here anyway ? Did I interrupt something ?" He tried to be suspicious in his tone, but Logan's fingers gently tracing patterns onto the back of his hand calmed him down. Plus, he was still exhausted by his race from the library to the house.

"Oh, n-not at all ! We were just... well..." Patton seemed to struggle with his words, and soon, Virgil was staring at him, confusion in his gaze.

"We were planning to watch a film together !" Roman loudly exclaimed to save his friend. "Do you want to join us ?"

"Huh... I guess I need a little break from work."

"You sure do." Logan nodded in agreement. "And since we've been so unconsiderate, I think it is quite fair for you to choose the said movie."

"And please, do  _not_  pick-"

"The Black Cauldron."

Roman let out a groan so loud he was pretty sure the neighbors heard him, and Logan couldn't help the chuckle escaping his lips.

A while later, they were all snuggling into Patton's bed, trying not to fall from it, and watching the movie Virgil picked earlier- despite Roman's complains about it. However, Logan was way more focused on the small man in his arms, wondering how the big day would turn out. Sure, he knew Virgil wanted to marry him- they talked about it many, many times, and Patton's words of support comforted him a bit ; yet, he couldn't stop this feeling of nervousness spreading in his stomach. Ironic, considering he was usually the one reassuring Virgil and rationalizing his fears.  
But what if something went wrong during the evening ? It was still possible, after all. What if it rained so much they couldn't go outside ? What if he forgot to say something during his proposal, or stuttered- no,  _worse_ , what if he lost the ring ? What if Virgil changed his mind and didn't want to get married anymore-

"Lo ? You okay ?"

Logan shook his head and glanced at his boyfriend who was staring at him, lightly squinting- he was concerned, Logan supposed, or maybe suspicious again... even both. Still, he forced himself to smile, trying to chase those last thoughts away.

"I'm fine, Virgil. I was just... lost in my thoughts. Nothing much."

"Oh, yeah. Thinking about something in particular ?"

Logan just pecked the top of Virgil's head before tightening his arm around him. "Just about the fact I'm so lucky to have you in my life."

"Pfft, whatever you say. When did you become such a sap ?" Virgil snorted, still snuggling closer to the other.

"Ugh, seriously guys, we're  _right_ here." Roman hissed, laying to Logan's right side.

"Don't be jealous, Princey."

"I'm not jealous !" He hissed before Patton wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Alright, no need to fight." He hummed as he gently rubbed Roman's arm. The man grumbled something but didn't insist, letting his friend bring him closer to his chest. Logan exchanged a knowing look with Virgil who simply smirked in response, then focused on the movie again.

Nobody spoke when Logan sighed.

* * *

 Today was the day. It came so quickly, yet so slowly at the same time. Logan felt something like excitement mixed with fear in his guts, and he even thought of cancelling his proposal- 'thought' was the right word indeed. As soon as he shared this possibility with Roman, the man started bombarding him with messages and phone calls for half an hour until he gave up and promised to confess to Virgil. He knew what Patton would've said though, 'do it once you're ready !' and he would've been right.  
But the thing was, Logan really wanted to ; he supposed he needed someone like Roman to push him a bit sometimes when his nervousness took control.

Logan suddenly came back to reality when his boyfriend gently grabbed his hand as they were walking outside.

"Is this okay ?" Virgil asked, pointing to their hands.

"Of course." And, as if he wanted to convince him, Logan laced their fingers together, making the shorter one snort.

They kept walking for a while, silent for different reasons. Logan knew his boyfriend enjoyed moments of peace and quietness, but himself was too scared to speak. He had repeated his speech in his head over and over (he even wrote it on his phone just in case, and pretended to check his mails all night just to re-read it), and he could feel the little box with the ring stuffed in the pocket of his coat, the soft material brushing against the tip of his fingers. Everything was fine.  
At least, everything  _had_  to be fine, right ?

Eventually, they stopped in a little park by the restaurant where they ate previously. There was a few people here and there, chatting or walking with their dogs, but far enough from them. They sat on a bench and talked about different topics, still holding hands ; Logan swore Virgil was even closer now, their shoulders kept brushing against each other.

"Lo ? Hey, Lo ?"

Logan shook his head and saw Virgil, staring at him, an eyebrow cocked.

"Yes ? Did you say something ?"

"Yeah I did, but you seemed to be... spacing out, I guess ?"

"I apologize, then. What were you saying ?"

But Virgil didn't answer to his question for a moment. He avoided Logan's gaze, staring preferably at the ground, then looked up again.

"Virgil ?"

"Don't think I didn't notice you've been more distant than usual recently." He finally spoke, his voice as loud as a whisper.

Oh, no. Did he know about the proposal ? "What are you talking about ?"

"I mean," Virgil sighed. "you've been acting weird all week, and you always changed the topic or pretended to be busy whenever I wanted to have a serious conversation about it. Just- you know, just say it if you want to break up with me, you don't need to lie to me anymore."

_Oh hell no. This was worse._

Logan could almost hear his heart shattering in pieces when he processed Virgil's words, and then, the warmth on his hand was gone. Still, he has been quick to react and gently leaned over to cup Virgil's face.

"No Virgil, no, no, no, look at me. Please ?" When he met Virgil's pained eyes, all Logan wanted to do was to keep him safe in his arms and never let go off him. "I _never_  thought of breaking up with you, why would you even expect such a thing ?"

"Then- why are you so cold with me ? I-I feel like I've been left behind this week, Patton told me to wait until today to figure everything out, and still, we were supposed to go out, and have fun, and spend a nice evening- but you barely listened to me, or even looked at me, I was trying so hard to have your attention, and- and-"

"Shht, calm down." Logan cooed as his thumb made some slow, little motions on his cheek. He knew Virgil was on the verge of a panick attack, and he definitely wanted to avoid that.

"I want- I just need to know what I did wrong. Are you mad at me ? Or- or disappointed ?"

"No, of course not, my star. None of that."

Virgil seemed to be a bit less stressed and allowed himself to close his eyes, leaning into one of the hand still on his face.

"I'm so sorry I made you feel this way, that wasn't my intention. I... Well..." Fuck it. "I needed to tell you something tonight, and I thought about it for the whole week. Perhaps that's why I've been a bit... cold, as you said. However, that's not a valid excuse, I was just being selfish and unconsidering of how  _you_  felt. I'm truly sorry."

Virgil's eyes suddenly snapped open. "W-Wha- what do you mean ? You have 'something to say' ?"

Logan swore Virgil could have heard him gulp as he slowly pull his hands off from his face, the feeling of uncertainty and anxiety taking over his body again. He tried to remember his speech, but suddenly, the words made no sense, the sentences were mixed and blurry, it sounded cheesy, ridiculous, not good enough for the wonderful person he was,  _he just needed more time_. And the longer Logan waited to speak, the more Virgil's anxiety heightened. He had to say something, and quick.

"Virgil, I..." he licked his lips and took a deep breath, "I love you so much. I know I'm not the best at showing it, but I truly care about you- I always did." When Logan finally found the courage to meet Virgil's gaze again, he understood why doing a rehearsal with Patton and Roman seemed so easy to him ; now that he had his actual boyfriend in front of him, things weren't the same.

"I love you too." Virgil finally mumbled as his cheeks turned to a bright red, barely hidden by his hair falling on his face. "But, uh, what's your point ?"

"My point is, I can't imagine my life without you around, and I don't want to either. I- I just... I need you by my side, Virgil."

"Geez, please just get to the goddamn point instead of-"

"Will you marry me ?"

Virgil stared at Logan with wide eyes, and his jaw hung out open for long, painful seconds during which Logan thought it was the worst moment  _and_  way to confess- it was so far than what Patton and Roman adviced, after all, and it wasn't as close as what he wrote !  
Eventually, Virgil snapped out of his shock state and started to stumble over his words, trying to find something, anything to respond before Logan thought his request was being declined.

"You- Is that- Is that the reason you've been so-"

"Yes, and I'm not proud of it."

For some reason that Logan didn't understand at the moment, Virgil let out a nervous chuckle and threw himself at him, his arms around his shoulders as his lips were being captured. He was taken aback for a few seconds, then eventually reacted to this contact ; his hand found their way to the front of Virgil's hoodie, shyly grabbing it to pull the other man closer.  
Still, his lips barely moved ; he wasn't sure if he actually had the right to answer to the kiss, or if he should push him away, or just let him do his thing. Virgil didn't seem like he had planned to let go off of him anyway, which was encouraging, he supposed- so neither did he.

Virgil eventually pulled away, barely opening his eyes as his forehead stayed against Logan's. One of his hand left his shoulders so he could run it through his hair. Logan loosened his grip on Virgil's hoodie, only to slip his arms around his waist.

"I-I guess that counts as a yes, then." Logan stuttered, breaking the silence.

"Of course, you... you imbecile. I've always wanted to marry you." Virgil left another kiss on Logan's lips, sweeter and quicker, then gently pulled away, a wide smile painted over his face. "I didn't expect this, like, at all. This- I'm- Oh geez..."

"Are you feeling okay ?"

Virgil snorted, his voice still shaky. "I have no idea ! You can't- You can't just ask me to marry you and expect me to know how I feel."

Before Logan could add something else, Virgil was already peppering his face with kisses. And Logan would have been lying if he said this didn't make him smile. Anytime Virgil kissed him would make him feel better, and needless to say he was currently dying under the assault of the other's lips.

"Sorry again for this past week, Virgil. It was terrible of me." He apologized in a small voice between two kisses on his cheek.

"Shht. I'm not mad at you." Virgil whispered by his ear. "Well, I was mad at first that you were hiding something from me, but it must have been so hard for you too."

"Are you sure ? You do know we can talk about this if you want to, right ?"

"Mhm." Virgil pulled his boyfriend into a loving embrace, burying his face into the crook of his neck. "I mean, I was imagining the worst because it's me, of  _fucking_  course I would," Virgil smiled as soon as he heard Logan snorting, "but please, just don't do this. I wouldn't mind if you simply told me 'hey, I want to announce something big and cool next week, don't freak out if I'm acting all forgetful and distant, which is really out of character for me', you see what I mean ?"

"I do... sorry again. I'll be more careful next time."

"I don't think there will be a next time to this, unless you planned to marry me several times."

The two started to laugh, but Logan seriously considered the possibility for a moment. Then, something clicked in his mind.

"Oh shit, the ring."

Before Virgil could say anything, Logan buried his hand into the pocket of his coat to grab the little box- fortunately, it was still there. As he pulled away from Virgil to have some space, he opened the box and took out the ring ; it was as simple as possible, a silver, shining ring with a little purple stone in the middle- an amethyst, Virgil supposed, though he wasn't sure.

"It's beautiful- wait, is there something written on it ?" He asked as he saw something- a letter, or a number, he couldn't tell- on the inside of the ring.

"Indeed, it is... Well, just see by yourself."

Virgil took the little object into the palm of his hand to check what was inside. It looked like a date, and Virgil almost immediately recognized it as the date when the two of them met for the first time, five years ago.

"You sap. You absolute dork." Virgil chuckled, still tearing up a bit, then gently putting the ring on his finger. "This is perfect."

"Actually, this was Patton's idea. He and Roman helped me a lot."

"Oh, I'm sure they did, especially Roman. Remind me to thank them both later."

"You can do that now, I'm pretty sure they've been following us for the whole evening."

"Huh ? You saw them ?"

"No, it's just an intuition."

They laughed again, imagining Roman and Patton hiding into the bushes nearby, spying on them with a pair of binoculars. Honestly, that would've not been surprising.

"Seriously though, they can wait for a while. There's someone else I want to spend time with."

Logan couldn't help the soft smile spreading on his face as he cupped Virgil's face once again. "Agree."

This time, Logan eagerly participated in the kiss they shared, and _damn_ did it feel right. He didn't know how long they stayed on this bench, and it wasn't like he cared about that.

"Do you-" Virgil cut him with another kiss, then pulled away, smirking. "Um... D-Do you want to stay here a bit longer ?"

"Nah, I'd like to leave, if you don't mind. I'm getting tired."

"Of course not. Let's go."

So they headed back home, spending most part of the night chatting about this and that, watching movies and cuddling. And everytime Virgil would land his eyes on the ring around his finger, or met Logan's gaze, or when his lips would crash on the other's, he would always wonder what he did to deserve such an amazing soon-to-be husband. And more importantly, he wouldn't miss a single occasion to remind him he loved him all evening until they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you sm for reading, you can leave a kudo and a comment if you enjoyed !
> 
> find me on tumblr as woorenergy


End file.
